


Evil's Light

by M143ui



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mayan Religions & Oral Traditions, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M143ui/pseuds/M143ui
Summary: Ixpiyacoc was a shadow, a shadow to his mistress, forgotten by his creations, and doomed to fall, but one day he mixed his blood with the corn of life and he created an army, but like all great things it must come to an end, he is defeated and launched into Metnal, but before he freezes he sends his conscience to the human world where he must live as a human child fathered along with the creations he hated.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Ixpiyacoc,I used to be one of the highest forces to ever exist, which was a waste really, I mean look at me! I look so old when other deities always look so young and charming! I looked so wicked and so cruel. I was unstoppable, and that was my undoing. I was not mentioned much in the holy book, insufferable humans, my wife took my spot after all, she created humanity and she was a grandma, do you see this injustice, I was forgotten and lost.My creations hated me almost as much as I hated them! The irony! Living with gods is not fun enough, So I took my chances and in the nightfall I snuck into her garden and mixed my blood with those of humanity and let me say my children were beautiful , they became hungry for power and they were my army. We invaded temples, destroying cities in our wake, but our happiness was not to be, for come nightfall my wife found my army and slaughtered them. 

I remember their screams as she mutilated them, it was torture for my blood though, it simply disappeared to ash. I was sent to be punished, and my godly powers were revoked but with the last of my will, before I was sent to death, I escaped and entered the body of a pregnant female and inserted myself into her spawn.It was an atrocious thing for me to do, the child was malformed and weak but nonetheless, I had a host. A rather ugly one for a man of looks such as myself but beggars can’t be choosers

The first few weeks inside the abomination were torture, I could not move, nor talk and I was doomed to float in a small round area, it was not pleasant in the slightest. It took a while to get used to it, but as a former god I was sure of my capabilities to survive such dastardly darkness. The first few weeks were so dull, it was just whispering around me, begging me to fall to darkness, the attempts were pathetic really. Just a flick of my weakened Hand and they were gone. But eventually the body started moving , changing, dare I say expanding and I knew my birth was coming. And I was not in the least exited, I mean do humans want to live through that twice? I highly doubt that, but humans are wicked creatures in any reality.

Whatever myths you humans have about the pleasantries of pregnancies and how beautiful and majestic a pregnant woman looks like, or how it doesn’t hurt, , please stop lying to yourself, it’s such a disgusting method, I could feel my brain matter being pulverized by the gaping hole of my prison, my poor weakened body was filled with blood, how can humans stand the wretched smell of their entrails. It astounds me even as one of you. I could hear the female cry out in pain and I already despised her. Before you ask, yes I cried, it was mainly joy, though I also cried because I was now a horrible bleeding meat sack with useless little arms and legs and I needed food, I hadn’t tasted corn in days it was killing me, Part of me was gone from the flesh prison but now absolute danger was near. I saw the spirits all around the house, entering chairs, beds and whispering insults to the humans.Normally I didn’t link myself to petty spirits but these spirits were right! I was gonna be a useless mortal child. I looked up to see my parents and in the name of corn! What horrid beings, so skinny, weak and frail. Not worthy of my admiral talents! For the love of corn! I could see both their ribs. My ‘mother’ hugged me to her chest and started singing and old lullaby

Bíum bíum bambaló   
Bambaló og dillidillidó  
My little friend I lull to rest  
But outside, a face looms at the window

When the mighty mountains  
fill your chest with burning desire,  
I will play the langspil   
and soothe your mind

Bíum bíum bambaló   
Bambaló og dillidillidó   
My little friend I lull to rest  
But outside, a face looms at the window

When the cruel storms rage  
and the dark blizzard crouches above,  
I shall light five candles  
and drive away the twilight shadows

And by then, I lost consciousness .

Waking up on the floor, opposed to magnificent clouds is absolute torture, and when I tried to get up my tiny child arms failed me, I was also fully exposed, always a nice situation to be in really, the parents of this spawn were no where near, however in the room with me, unknown to the humans of course, was the little traitor Camazotz. There he was in all his bat glory. For the convenience of mortal kind however I will refer to him as Timothy. 

Timothy was by no more words, a horrendously ugly creature. He looked like an overgrown bat with wings that towered over me. Just a horribly ugly creation to put it simply. And I had known Timothy for he helped make my creations cold and bitter. And he fled as I was captured, oh the humanity of betrayal. Timothy was a man of few words and by that I mean very few words, however I got the message he was sending soon enough” he is coming” and I could not have been more terrified. As a human child, not a god obviously I mean I fear nothing. Luckily the human female came into the room, picked me up from my inner brawl and started running away from the village, all the human females and young ones left the village, the men stayed behind to fight. I saw my mother shed a tear as we made our escape and I knew that this was only the beginning of the end, everything was merely at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day glued to a female chest and for a second I believed I had been pardoned, that I was back at home with my wife but alas it was merely the chest of the meat suit that gifted me these pudgy human hands and feet. I found myself unable to do much as my current flesh suit is unable to help me walk so I was stuck laying down on the grass waiting to be moved.

Eventually the female I’d been assigned to woke up and continued to walk past an empty road. She carried me so that my chest was hitting her clavicle and I could see the mountains of corpses that surrounded us. All the children and the mothers played down on the floor dead. I could see the blood dripping from their corpses and I recognised the handiwork. It seems we had stumbled upon a den of wendigos and they had forced the humans now laying dead beneath my head to kill each other. 

Even as a mighty god I had detested wendigo’s. I detested how they took away all the fun of humans committing mass genocide as the humans were not in control at the time. Wendigo hauntings always ended in suicide, as the wendigos were particular fans of karma against anything but themselves. As an egocentric god I always found them too self centred even for me. One thing did confuse me however. Why I was not targeted , I do not know. But now my assigned female carried me alongside her as she abandoned her family and friends remains and continued walking with me.

The walk was long and brutal. The ground below us was cracked and dry. Our feet did not leave prints wherever we walked. I could feel my assigned female slowly stop and then she sat down for a while. I was still carried in her arms and I could feel her energy draining. I tried to move my head but my neck was not developed enough for me to do so. So I resigned myself to my fate and stayed waiting for her to move.

I do not know how long it took for her to continue walking but eventually she did. Her knuckles were white with how she was grabbing me. But even so her legs started moving again and we continued to walk towards the sun. 

I had met the sun once, but it was not my sun it was the greek sun. Many might have called me obnoxious by this point but Apollo as he was called was even worse than me. He was a more promiscuous god, but he seemed to have a higher fondness for humans than any other god I’d met. It could be that he fathered many children throughout his life, many if not all alongside mortals, while I had never done so. But Apollo also looked like the definition of the sun whenever you looked at him. I was merely an old, wrinkly god of creation, doomed to be forgotten by the humans around me and eventually fade into oblivion. So I tried to prove myself among the young gods, to prove I was worth something more than the long forgotten creator. How fate played me into her hands and strung me around my fantasy of being recognised only for my own to discard me even earlier than I anticipated.

I soon noticed that the female had stopped and I soon realised why, there were spears and knives surrounding us. For once in my long perilous immortal life I truly felt what most would describe as fear.

The female in charge of me appeared to be calm but I could feel her bones shaking beneath mine, I could feel the fear that her otherwise staunch body was emitting.

I heard the female begin to speak and I could see that the villagers were listening to her words. One by one they lowered their weapons and relaxed their rigid stances and I felt the warmth I never noticed in my old home. A feeling of belonging and love. And for the first time as a mortal I felt that it would all be okay.

It was not all okay as it turns out. Our first week in the village was harder than most of the nights we spent in the forest running for our lives. We belonged to a different tribe so most of their stories and legends of unknown heroes were different from what I remembered for the little time I spent in the village. I could remember being inside the female's flesh suit and I could hear everything happening around them. I heard the dances in my honor as the firstborn child of a soldier and his woman, how they both spilled their blood in order for me to be a healthy child straight from the gods. And every night for the first week in the new village I could feel the female look around her as if someone else had survived the attack on the village. If I were another person I would have done all in my power for the souls that died to be able to return to earth and spend what would have amounted to the remainder of their natural lives with their families and those they loved but I am not another person and that knowledge will haunt me till the body of this child weakens and dies and I end up as mere plant fertiliser or perhaps even food for the animals.

I knew that my people would never let me survive the events following my infancy for I was too dangerous of a being to be held alive. So I knew that another war was brewing. One that I would imagine end up in results that were more catastrophes than whatever small little rebellion I had tried to seize. And along with this new war would result in my fading from existence. So I expected my untimely demise in the body of an infant but with the soul of a god.


End file.
